bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bradon
Bradon is a former Matoran on Metru-Nui, and is the first Matoran encountered in "The Mercenus Chronicles". Fictional Biography Pre-Mercenus Chronicles Bradon was an archiver in the Metru-nui archives, he mainly studied the ancient technology that was transported there, as well as owning his own ussal, which was completely forgotten by everyone. Bradon had a habit of being a target for Nui-Rama, usually being picked up by the head and thrown to his supposed death, however, his ussal usually caught him just in time. He, like the rest of the matoran of Metru-nui, was put into a stasis,, and, like the rest, was rescued by the Toa-metru, however, his stasis pod was dropped into the silver sea, causing it to malfunction; only his body was weakened by the pod. 1000 years later, he awoke to find the comic land in his wake. Using the pod as parts, Bradon created the feet of what would be the Bradbot4000, the rest was carved out of a dead ussal he found on the beach. With the Comic Land in his sights, Bradon expanded in his prffession, and sold mechanical prices (cheaper than the normal retail price). He had many encounters with the Business men, and had made friends with many of the populace, quickly becoming a noted citizen. The Mercenus Chronicles Coming soon... Personality and traits Bradon is as smart as he is kind, and his kindness is almost overwhelming, an example of this is in his kindness to Rangan, dispite Rangan trashing his shop. The creator the comics has hinted that his kindness may doom his friends, as well as threatening the rest of the comic land too. Bradon has shown sponatnious skill with a lightsaber, as seen when he first picked up the weapon and showed excellent skill in it's capability. Bradon has also got a fairly steady aim with firearms, however, this has only been seen in a dream sequence, and shouldn't be considered authentic. The Bradack Tribe While not related to Bradon in any way, the Bradack tribe are deformed matoran, similar in shape to Bradon, they live on the island Bread Nui, they even have a tribe leader that goes by the name of "The Brad". Rumour has it that they have developed a piece of technology that lets them use their mask powers. They all look like Bradon, and hide from the Savage Neo-Shifters of Bread-Nui, using their masks to disguise themselves from the naked eye. Trivia *It is rumoured that Bradon will go through the most changes in the story, physically and mentally, it is unknown how, though. *It is also possible that Bradon could be a Nynrah Ghost, due to his inginuity and skill with technology. *Bradon is based on one of the author's friends that went away from England, he states it's "A tribute to a great friend". *Bradon is planned to feature in a comic series after the Mercenus Chronicles, what his role in the series and in what state remains unknown. *Bradon's sprite has been used in another comics series, I MADE THIS, the character looks like Bradon but is Plasma-red and called Plasma Man, because of his abilty to control plasma. There might be more to the connection then you think... Category:Comic Characters